And Then There Were None
by MissXSolitary
Summary: With Sam, Dean, Bobby & Cas still doing all they can to stop the Leviathans, an interesting turn takes them to Washington and joining forces with the NCIS team to bring down Dick.


Meet the hunters. Sam & Dean Winchester, as well as their adoptive father Bobby Singer have dedicated their entire lives protecting you from creatures you never even knew existed. Creatures so evil; that meeting them would chill you to your very core, make the hair on the back of your neck stand up and you wouldn't want to venture out of your house again with fear of what may happen to you. They've lost people closest to them in ways you couldn't even imagine. Sheer strength and their love for each other is all that has kept them going. We can only hope that they have what it takes to save us all.

Then you have Castiel, a fallen angel of the lord. In some ways you could think of him as a third brother to the Winchesters. He's so naïve when it comes to the ways of life, and if it wasn't for Sam & Dean who knows where he would be now. It's a well-known fact that he has managed to get himself into some sticky situations and as hard as it is for Dean to admit it, if it wasn't for Cas trying to take problems into his own hands, they wouldn't be about to face their biggest battle yet.

"What do you mean you're travelling all the way to Washington ya idjit. Do you realise how many different feds there are after your ass, you'll never make it there!" Throughout his entire conversation to Dean, Bobby had been turning an un attractive shade of red,

"Bobby! Just listen to me for one second! Sam & Cas have found Dick; you hear what I'm saying. I mean you wouldn't believe the crap he's tryin' to pull off in Washington, the man is making a Leviathan Army or more to the point he's making a Leviathan Navy." Dean had already packed up a small duffle bag and was throwing it in the trunk of the Impala " Bobby, you're not going to talk me out of this one, I'm meeting Sam & Cas at the navy yard tomorrow afternoon you can either be there or you can man the phones just in case something goes wrong." Dean started to rub his forehead in frustration, the only other person as stubborn as Bobby Singer was his own father, no wonder they used to get on so well back in the day.

"Just go meet Sam & Cas Dean; I'll be here when you no doubt do something stupid." With that Bobby slammed the phone down & poured himself another tumbler of Whiskey. "John if you were here I dare to think what you would say to Dean now." He downed his drink set it on the side and made his way out to the scrap yard.

************

It was mid-afternoon by the time Sam, Dean & Cas got to the Navy yard, there wasn't a patch of blue to be seen in the sky, just a never ending dismal grey, fitting to the situation that they were finding themselves in right now.

"Okay, so here's the deal. We're here investigating the deaths of half a dozen petty officers in the past two days. Going by the autopsy reports that Sam managed to pull up we're definitely dealing with the work of Dick & his Leviathan buddies." Dean took a swig from his flask for courage and proceeded to hand fake ID's to Sam and Cas. "I'm Agent Anek, Sammy, you're Cole & Cas you can be Agent Turner, just don't screw it up this time. This is our only chance." Dean shut the door of his Impala and led the way into the Navy yard.

"Am I to believe that Dean still blames me for everything that has happened?" Cas said studying his fake ID

"Lets not talk about it now" Sam said unbuttoning his jacket as they made their way inside.  
"I'm Agent Anek; I have Agents Cole & Turner with me here. We'd like to speak to whoevers in charge here please." Dean gave the suit in front of him a stern look and flashed his FBI badge.

"Anek, Cole & Turner huh? Almost sounds like a 70's revival band. How about a verse of 'Killing Me Softly' the suit said with a smirk on his face.

Before Dean could say something equally smart and sarcastic Sam stepped in between the two to defuse what could be a potentially violent situation. "I don't think that will be necessary, Agent?..."

"Dinozzo, Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo" He replied with a grin.


End file.
